Peaceful Days
by AsaAki
Summary: *Contains spoilers* A side story, a few weeks after Allen joined the Black Order!


"It's all your fault, stupid moyashi! We could have finished the mission faster if it wasn't for you!"

 _"As always, Kanda is shouting at Allen-kun again..."_ Lenalee thought to herself as she walked towards the duo who just returned from a mission.

"Welcome back, Allen-kun, and Kanda too, please stop making a ruckus when you just returned."

"I-I'm back." Allen replied with a smile. Allen had just joined the Black Order a few weeks ago, but it seemed like he was still not used to replying when someone welcomed him back.

"Che. I'm going back to my room." Kanda glared at Allen and went upstairs to where his room was. The exorcists live in the Black Order Headquarters, and they all have their individual rooms. Shortly after Kanda went up, a familiar figure appeared.

"Ah! Allen, you're back!" A tall boy with an eyepatch over his right eye ran over to Allen.

"I'm back, La-" Before Allen could finish his sentence, his stomach let out a loud growl that echoed within the Headquarters. Allen's face flushed a bright red and smiled awkwardly.

"Let's go and grab some food! Come along Lenalee!" Lavi rushed both Allen and Lenalee over to the canteen, where the head chef, Jerry, can cook practically anything in this world that you could name.

"Ah, I would like to have tonkotsu ramen, mapo tofu, ratatouille, roasted pork, fried rice, yakiniku, tom yum goong, pad thai, spaghetti, oyako don and steak. And for dessert... Panna cotta and mitarashi dango, maybe 20 of it?" Everytime Allen returns from a mission, he would always order an enormous amount of food. This is due to his Innocence being the parasitic type, which consumes a lot of the user's energy.

"Oya, Allen, we are having a eating competition today, do you wanna join them over there? It's to see who can eat the most number of bowls of soba~The first place gets 100 guineas! " Jerry pointed to a few tables behind them, where about 30 people are seated, waiting to take part in the competition.

"...100 guineas...?" A dark smile spread across Allen's face and he slowly walked towards the table, crowded with eagar participants.

"Uwahh! Dark Allen appears again! Just how much debt did General Cross leave to Allen?!" Lavi backed away as Allen made his way to the table. Lenalee laughed awkwardly and ordered a hot chocolate from Jerry, before heading over to observe the competition that was beginning soon.

"Ah! Yuu! They are having a soba eating competition, Allen is joining too! Let's join too!" Lavi trailed behind Kanda, who just entered the canteen after a change of clothes.

"I'm not interested. You go ahead yourself."

"Ehh, could it be that you are afraid of losing to Allen?" Kanda gave Lavi a death stare and ended up storming over to join the participants, with Lavi running behind him.

"Alright everyone, the competiton will be starting in 5 minutes!"

"Komui nii-san? Why are you here intead of doing your work again?" Lenalee went towards her brother, Komui, who is also the head chief of the Science Department here. Unlike Lenalee, Komui frequently disappears from his department and is also known to make inventions that somehow adds to the work load of his subordinates instead of lessening it.

"Lenalee, I'm just taking a lunch break hahahaha...Ah! I'm coming!" Komui ran off, even though no one called for him. Lenalee sighed and just let her brother be, since she was the reason why Komui joined the Black Order in the first place.

On the other end, Allen, Kanda and Lavi are getting ready for the competition. They were sitting together, with Lavi between them. Although Kanda and Lavi joined later on, Allen seemed to have taken no notice, with his mind fully focused on winning the competition to get the prize money to pay off the debts his mentor, General Cross Marian, left for him all over the world wherever he went.

"The competiton starts...now!" Komui suddenly appeared and started the competition, and took his seat as the commentator of the competition, completely forgetting, or rather ignoring his work. Lenalee stood behind Komui and watched as the participants started their first bowls of soba.

After 30 minutes, the only participants remaining were Allen and Kanda, with Lavi giving up 15 minutes after the competition started. Neither Allen nor Kanda seemed to be giving up, with Allen finishing 32 bowls and Kanda finishing 30 bowls.

"Kanda, will you just give up and let me win the competition? I have a very urgent need for the prize money, which I don't think you need at all." Allen tried to persuade Kanda after finishing his 35th bowl.

"Che, I won't lose to the likes of you, moyashi, even it's a soba eating competition."

"Alright then, I will not lose to you too." Allen slurped in the soba noodles, finishing his 38th bowl. By then, most of the people in the Black Order had gathered around to watch the competition, including the Science Department who were looking for Komui earlier on. After a few more minutes, both Kanda and Allen slowed down, showing signs of reaching the limit soon.

"Just give it up, Kanda, I will be the winner."

"Ha, just give up if you can't go on, instead of telling me to give up." They glared at each other for a few seconds and started gobbling down the soba noodles again. Another 10 minutes passed, and both of them suddenly stopped, and what followed was unbearable.

"Allen-kun, Kanda, are you okay?" Lenalee and Lavi waited outside the canteen, while Allen and Kanda got a very long and thorough scolding from Jerry, who had to clean up the messy aftermath. Due to the mess they made, it was decided that there will be no winner and the prize money will be used to upgrade the facilities in the Headquarters instead.

"It's all because of you, idiot Kanda! I lost the chance to earn 100 guineas now! When am I ever going to pay off the debts?!"

"How is it my fault, moyashi?! If you didn't puke then you would have won so is your own fault that you lost!"

Allen and Kanda continued arguing for a while before Lavi stepped in to try to break up the quarrel, only to get himself scolded by Kanda and ended up arguing too. Looking at the scene in front of her, Lenalee couldn't help but smile. If only everyday was so peaceful, if only there were no akumas in this world, if only...

"-nalee, Lenalee? You are going to catch a cold sleeping here." Komui gently stirred his sister from her nap.

"...a dream?"

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"It was a nice dream, a really really nice dream, Komui nii-san." Lenalee smiled wistfully at her brother.

She had been dreaming of the past a lot these days, missing the peace before everything started. Before the Earl started hunting down the Generals to find the 'Heart', before the Noahs made their moves, before they entered the Ark, before Allen knew he was the 14th, and before Allen awakened as the 14th.

"Allen-kun...where are you now?"

*Author's Note: Hi everyone! It's been a few years since I last wrote a fanfic and this is my first time writing a normal fanfic ^^ Hope everyone will enjoy it although it might be a bit boring! Inspiration came from when I read DGM and rewatched the anime again ^^*


End file.
